WX-78 quotes
This page lists all of WX-78's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Tools Base Game *Axe- "A TOOL FOR CHOPPING DOWN LIVING MATTER" *Luxury Axe- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" *Shovel- "IT HAS MANY USES" *Regal Shovel- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" *Pickaxe- "MINING IMPLEMENT DETECTED" *Opulent Pickaxe- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" *Razor- "EXFOLIATE" *Razor (can't shave)- "THAT IS NOT A VALID SHAVE TARGET" *Razor (nothing left)- "THERE IS NO STUBBLE TO SHAVE" *Razor (shaving an awoken beefalo)- "DANGER! TARGET IS AWAKE" *Hammer- "DECONSTRUCTION" *Pitchfork- "I ENJOY ITS POINTY PARTS" Don't Starve Together *Saddle- "SELF ESTEEM RISING" *War Saddle- "I SHALL DOMINATE ALL CREATURES" Shipwrecked *Machete- "OSTENTATIOUS HACKING DEVICE" *Luxury Machete- *Obsidian Machete- "HACKING BLADE WITH FIRESTARTING CAPABILITIES" *Obsidian Axe- "AXE WITH FIRESTARTING FEATURES" Lights Base Game *Campfire (upon being built)- "A TEMPORARY ENCAMPMENT" *Fire Pit (upon being built)- "WARMTH AND LIGHT" *Campfire (high)- "WARNING: FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS" *Fire Pit (high)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL EXCEEDS DESIGN PARAMETERS" *Campfire (normal)- "IT REMINDS ME OF SOMETHING" *Fire Pit (normal)- "THIS FIRE IS FULLY OPERATIONAL" *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW" *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" *Campfire (burned out)- "NO FIRE DETECTED" *Fire Pit (burned out)- "IT NEEDS TO BE REBOOTED" *Torch- "PRIMITIVE LIGHT SOURCE" *Miner Hat- "SUPPORTS HANDS-FREE OPERATION" *Torch and Miner Hat (run out)- "TORCH EXHAUSTED" *Pumpkin Lantern- "IT HAS AN EERIE LIGHT" *Lantern- "LIGHT THE WAY, FRIEND" Reign of Giants *Endothermic Fire (upon being built)- *Endothermic Fire Pit (upon being built)- *Endothermic Fire (high)- "WARNING FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS" *Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "WARNING FIRE LEVEL EXCEEDS DESIGN PARAMETERS" *Endothermic Fire (normal)- "INVERTED FIRE. STRANGE." *Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "THIS ENDOTHERMIC FIRE IS FULLY OPERATIONAL" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "WARNING FIRE LEVEL LOW" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "WARNING FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" *Endothermic Fire (burned out)- "NO FIRE DETECTED" *Endothermic Fire Pit (burned out)- "IT NEEDS TO BE REBOOTED" *Moggles- "DIGGER HAS CURIOUS SIGHT" Don't Starve Together *Willow's Lighter- Shipwrecked *Chiminea- "PROTECTION OF FIRE ASSET FROM WEATHER ELEMENTS" *Bottle Lantern- "LIGHT-PRODUCING LIFE HARNESSED" *Obsidian Fire Pit- "MAXIMUM FIREPIT EFFICIENCY ACHIEVED" Survival Base Game *Backpack- "UPGRADED STORAGE MODULE" *Piggyback- "UPGRADED STORAGE MODULE V2.0" *Bird Trap- "STUPID BIRDS. HA." *Bug Net- "HARVEST INSECTS" *Fishing Rod- "I DO NOT LIKE WATER" *Straw Roll- "SLEEP( 1000 )" *Fur Roll- "COMFORT IS AN ILLUSION" *Tent- "I CAN REBOOT IN THERE" *Trap- "I AM ADEPT AT WEAVING" *Honey Poultice- "TEMPORARY MAINTENANCE DEVICE." *Healing Salve- "KILL MICROLIFE TO SAVE MACROLIFE" *Heat Stone- "IT WARMS MY COLD CHASSIS" *Heat Stone (cold)- "A DECEPTIVELY SIMPLE DEVICE" *Heat Stone (warm)- "IT WARMS MY COLD CHASSIS" *Heat Stone (hot)- "TEMPERATURE AT MAXIMUM" *Umbrella- "THIS WILL KEEP ME RUST-FREE" *Compass- "A DEVICE THAT SHOWS WHERE I AM GOING" Reign of Giants *Insulated Pack- "INTERIOR THERMALS STABLE" *Luxury Fan- "EXCELLENT COOLING SYSTEM" *Siesta Lean-to- "I CAN HIBERNATE MY SESSION IN THERE" *Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- *Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- *Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- *Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- *Tent (overheating)- *Tent (burnt)- *Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- *Thermal Stone- *Thermal Stone (frozen)- "TEMPERATURE AT MINIMUM" *Thermal Stone (cold)- "TEMPERATURE SLIGHTLY BELOW NORMAL" *Thermal Stone (warm)- *Thermal Stone (hot)- *Pretty Parasol- "MODERATE-STRENGTH PROTECTIVE SCREEN" Don't Starve Together *Telltale Heart- "THE BEATING OF THIS HIDEOUS HEART WILL BRING A GHOST BACK TO LIFE!" *Booster Shot- "BOOOOOST!" *Water Balloon- *Whirly Fan- "DEFIES CONSERVATION OF ENERGY" *Bernie- *Bernie (inactive)- "IT'S SO CUDDLY!" *Bernie (broken)- "HE HAS DIED." Shipwrecked *Silly Monkey Ball- *Tropical Parasol- "MODERATE-STRENGTH PROTECTIVE SCREEN" *Anti Venom- "ERADICATES CONTAGIONS FROM MAIN SYSTEM FUNCTIONS" *ThatchPack- *Palm Leaf Hut- Food Base Game *Crock Pot- "I CAN REFINE MEATS AND VEGETABLES INTO MORE ROBUST FORMS" *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "MORE TIME IS REQUIRED" *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "IT IS ALMOST COMPLETE" *Crock Pot (finished)- "THE COOKING PROCESS IS DONE" *Crock Pot (failed to add item)- *Bee Box- "WORK HARDER, BEES!" *Bee Box (no honey, some honey, and full with honey)- "WORK HARDER, BEES!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "IT IS CURRENTLY NOT ACTIVE" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "LIFE IS INEFFICIENT" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (finished)- *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "ITS RESOURCES ARE EXHAUSTED" *Ice Box- "CARRY ON, MY FRIGID BROTHER" *Drying Rack- "I SHOULD HANG EXPIRED MEATSACKS HERE" *Drying Rack (drying)- "MEATSACKS TAKE TIME TO DRY" *Drying Rack (finished)- "I HAVE NEW PROTEINS" Reign of Giants *Crock Pot (burnt)- *Bee Box (burnt)- *Basic Farm (burnt)- *Improved Farm (burnt)- *Drying Rack (drying in rain)- *Drying Rack (burnt)- *Bucket-o-poop- "BUCKET OF ANIMAL WASTE" Science Base Game *Science Machine- "MOTHER?" *Alchemy Engine and Thermal Measurer- "HELLO, FRIEND" *Rainometer- "WELCOME, BROTHER." *Lightning Rod- "SURGE PROTECTION" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "BACKUP POWER" *Gunpowder- "PUTS THE POW IN POWDER" Reign of Giants *Science Machine (burnt)- *Alchemy Engine (burnt)- *Thermal Measurer (burnt)- *Rainometer (burnt)- *Ice Flingomatic (turned off)- "QUIET FRIEND" *Ice Flingomatic (turned on)- "FRIEND IS WHIRRING" *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "FRIEND NEEDS FOOD BADLY" *Electrical Doodad- "GREETINGS, SISTER" Shipwrecked *Ice Maker 3000- "CHILL OUT, BRO" *Ice Maker 3000 (high)- *Ice Maker 3000 (low)- *Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- *Ice Maker 3000 (out)- Fight Base Game *Spear- "BRING IT, FLESHLINGS" *Ham Bat- "TASTE IRONY AND DIE, FLESHLINGS." *Boomerang- "REUSABLE PROJECTILE." *Boomerang (hit self)- "ERROR, CATCH FAILED" *Blow Dart- "A SHARP PROJECTILE." *Sleep Dart- "THESE CREATURES ARE SO MANIPULABLE" *Fire Dart- "A WEAPON OF MINOR DESTRUCTION" *Football Helmet- "PADDING FOR MY PROCESSING UNIT" *Grass Suit- "THIS WILL ADD EXTRA PROTECTION TO MY METAL CASING." *Log Suit- "UPGRADED ARMOUR" *Marble Suit- "EXTRA HEAVY DUTY CASING." *Bee Mine- "IMPROVISED STINGING DEVICE" *Tooth Trap- "THIS WILL PUNCTURE MY ENEMIES' FEET" *Shelmet- "THIS MAKES ME HAPPY" *Snurtle Shell Armour- "HOUSING MODULE" *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants *Battle Spear- *Battle Helm- *Scalemail- "SCALES FUNCTION SIMILAR TO MINIATURE FLAMETHROWERS" *Morning Star- "WEAPON OF CHOICE" *Weather Pain- "TREACHEROUSLY POWERFUL GUSTS" Don't Starve Together *Tail o' Three Cats- "I WILL COMMAND THE MEATLINGS" Shipwrecked *Poison Spear- "TOXIN DELIVERY SYSTEM" *Seashell Suit- "PROTECTIVE MEASURE FOR METAL HOUSING" *Limestone Suit- "EXTRA HEAVY DUTY CASING" *Poison Dart- "PROJECTILE-BASED COMMUNICABLE DISEASE DELIVERY SYSTEM" *Coconade- "IMPROVISED EXPLOSIVE DEVICE"` *Coconade (lit)- *Speargun- "COME AT ME, SEA CREATURES" *Poison Speargun- "DEAL TOXINS FROM A SAFE DISTANCE" *Cutlass Supreme- "DEATH IMPLEMENT CONSTRUCTED OF DEAD MATERIAL" *Obsidian Spear- "WAR TOOL RETOOLED FOR MAXIMUM KILLING POTENTIAL" *Obsidian Armour- "INCENDIARY DEFENCE SYSTEM" *Obsidian Coconade- "COCONADE EFFICIENCY HAS BEEN MAXIMIZED" *Obsidian Speargun- "DELIVERS FIRE VIA PROJECTILE" *Trident- "ANCIENT KILLING TOOL" Structures Base Game *Birdcage- "I WILL IMPRISON THE FLESHLINGS" *Birdcage (occupied)- "NOW I HAVE YOU" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "WAKE UP, FLESHLING" *Pig House- "THE FURNITURE IS ALL PIG-SHAPED" *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "THE OCCUPANT MUST BE SLEEPING" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "OCCUPIED" *Rabbit Hutch- "THAT IS ONE LARGE CARROT" *Hay Wall (inventory)- "NOT VERY GOOD DEFENSES" *Hay Wall (placed)- "THAT SEEMS SUBOPTIMAL" *Wood Wall (inventory)- "WOODEN DEFENSES" *Wood Wall (placed)- "I AM SOMEWHAT REASSURED" *Stone Wall (inventory)- "STONE DEFENSES" *Stone Wall (placed)- "THAT MAKES ME FEEL SAFE" *Chest- "EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT" *Chest (full)- "IT IS AT CAPACITY" *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "THAT INPUT IS NOT ALLOWED" *Sign- "YOU ARE HERE" *Potted Fern- Reign of Giants *Pig House (burnt)- "EMPTY" *Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- *Hay Wall (burnt)- *Wood Wall (burnt)- *Chest (burnt)- *Scaled Chest- "CAN HANDLE EXTREMELY HIGH TEMPERATURES" *Sign (burnt)- Don't Starve Together *Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "FLESHLINGS ARE SO PICKY." *Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" *Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "I BROKE IT." *Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "IT MUST BE OUT OF BATTERIES." *Directional Sign (empty)- "INPUT REQUIRED." *Moon Rock Wall (inventory)- "VERY LIGHT BUT SURPRISINGLY TOUGH." *Moon Rock Wall (placed)- "SPACEY AND SMOOTH!" *Wardrobe- "ROBOTS ARE NOT INTERESTED IN FASHION" *Wardrobe (burnt)- "PERMANENTLY DEACTIVATED" Shipwrecked *Sand Castle- *Limestone Wall (inventory)- *Limestone Wall (placed)- *Sandbag- Turfs Base Game *Wooden Flooring- "WOOD GROUND" *Carpeted Flooring- "CARPET GROUND" *Cobblestones- "ROAD PIECE" *Checkerboard Flooring- "MARBLE GROUND" *Fungal Turf- *Blue Fungal Turf- *Other Turfs- "THE GROUND" Reign of Giants *Deciduous Turf- *Sandy Turf- Don't Starve Together *Scaled Flooring- Shipwrecked *Meadow Turf- *Jungle Turf- *Volcano Turf- *Beach Turf- Refine Base Game *Rope- "IT IS LESS USEFUL THAN IT APPEARS" *Boards- "THEY ARE FLATTER NOW" *Cut Stone- "I HAVE IMPROVED THE ROCKS" *Papyrus- "I PREFER DOT MATRIX PAPER" *Purple Gem- "IT IS STRANGE" *Nightmare Fuel- "DEBUGGING RESIDUE" Shipwrecked *Cloth- *Limestone- *Empty Bottle- Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "WHO IS THAT?" * Prestihatitator- "WITH THIS EXTRA POWER I HAVE... MORE POWER!" * Shadow Manipulator- "PERHAPS IT IS TOO POWERFUL." * Pan Flute- "I CAN REBOOT FLESHLINGS WITH THIS" * Night Light- "UNKNOWN LIGHT SOURCE" * Night Armour- "I WILL PROTECT MYSELF WITH NOTHINGNESS" * Dark Sword- "I CAN HACK THIS WORLD" *One-man Band- "AN EXTERNAL SOUND MODULE UPGRADE" *Bat Bat- "AHHAHA! FREE POWER!" *Belt of Hunger- *Chilled Amulet- "THIS WILL MAKE A GREAT HEATSINK" *Nightmare Amulet- "I HAVE CREATED THE PERFECT AMULET" *Life Giving Amulet- "ANOMALY DETECTED" *Fire Staff- "THIS STAFF HAS BEEN OPTIMIZED FOR COMBUSTION." *Ice Staff- "ITS MOLECULES ARE BARELY MOVING" *Telelocator Staff- " I WILL CALL IT THE MINION MOVER 3000" *Telelocator Focus (charged)- "IT IS READY FOR USE." *Telelocator Focus (incomplete)- "I MUST PROVIDE POWER TO MY CREATION." *Telolocator Socket (full)- *Telelocator Socket (empty)- "IT REQUIRES A BATTERY." Reign of Giants *Meat Effigy (burnt)- "MYSTERIOUS MAN IS DEAD" *Prestihatitator (burnt)- *Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- *Old Bell- "BZZ BZZ BZZ" Shipwrecked *Piratihatitator- "GATEWAY TO UN-SCIENTIFIC EXPERIMENTATION" *Piratihatitator (burnt)- Dress Base Game *Sewing Kit- "IT JOINS COMPONENTS OF FIBRE TOGETHER" *Rabbit Earmuffs- "I WILL UTILIZE THEIR FURRINESS" *Straw Hat- "THIS WILL COVER MY PROCESSING UNIT" *Beefalo Hat- "THERE ARE TRACES OF FECAL MATTER EMBEDDED IN THE FIBERS" *Beekeeper Hat- "THE MESH IS SMALLER THAN BEE STINGERS" *Feather Hat- "I STILL CAN NOT FLY" *Winter Hat- "THIS WILL KEEP MY PROCESSOR FROM FREEZING" *Top Hat- "SOPHISTICATED" *Dapper Vest- "VEST HAS HIGH DAPPERNESS QUOTIENT" *Breezy Vest- "TEMPERATURE CONTROL HOUSING" *Puffy Vest- "IMPROVED TEMPERATURE CONTROL HOUSING" *Bush Hat- "HOW DEMEANING" *Garland- "AT LEAST THEY ARE DEAD" *Walking Cane- "ASSISTED LOCOMOTION DEVICE" Reign of Giants *Cat Cap- "FURRY HEAD COVERING" *Fashion Melon and Ice Cube- "HAT SEEMS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY FUNCTION" *Rain Coat- "PERFECT PROTECTION AT THE COST OF AN INCOMPLETE CIRCUIT" *Rain Hat- "INSULATED PROTECTION FROM WATER DAMAGE" *Summer Frest- "PREVENTS INTERNAL SYSTEMS FROM REACHING HAZARDOUS TEMPERATURES" *Floral Shirt- "ROBOTS HAVE CASUAL DRESS EVERY DAY" *Eyebrella- "EYE MATERIAL IS SURPRISINGLY ELASTIC" *Hibearnation Vest- "EXTREMELY LUSH VEST" Shipwrecked *Brain of Thought- *Snakeskin Hat- *Snakeskin Jacket- *Blubber Suit- *Windbreaker- *Gas Mask- *Sleek Hat- *Shark Tooth Crown- *Dumbrella- Nautical Shipwrecked *Surfboard- *Surfboard (launched)- *Log Raft- *Raft- *Row Boat- *Cargo Boat- *Armoured Boat- *Boat Repair Kit- *Thatch Sail- *Cloth Sail- *Snakeskin Sail- *Feather Sail- *Boat Torch- *Boat Lantern- *Boat Cannon- *Sea Trap- *Trawl Net- *Trawl Net (equipped)- *Trawl Net (full)- *Trawl Net (extremely full)- *Spyglass- *Super Spyglass- *Captain Hat- *Pirate Hat- *Life Jacket- Ancient Base Game *Thulecite- "A MOST AESTHETICALLY PLEASING MINERAL" *Thulecite Wall (inventory)- *Thulecite Wall (placed)- "OLD BUT STILL FUNCTIONAL" *Thulecite Medallion (min)- "AT CYCLE MINIMUM" *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "CYCLE MINIMUM HAS PASSED" *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "INCREMENTAL INCREASE DETECTED" *Thulecite Medallion (max)- "LEVELS ARE HIGH AND MONOTONIC" *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "THE CYCLE IS SUBSIDING" *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "LEVELS ARE LOW AND DIMINISHING" *Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- *The Lazy Forager- "WIRELESS ARM MODULE." *Magiluminescence- "INCANDESCENCE AT 5200000000000000Hz" *Construction Amulet- "ERROR UNKNOWN" *The Lazy Explorer- "TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT TECHNOLOGY" *Star Caller's Staff- "THESE GEMS WORK WELL WITH STICKS." *Deconstruction Staff- "HAHAHA! SUCH A POWERFUL TOOL." *Pick/Axe- "A PRACTICAL TOOL" *Thulecite Crown- "A HEAD-MOUNTED DYNAMIC DAMAGE MITIGATION DEVICE" *Thulecite Suit- "ANCIENT SHEATHING" *Thulecite Club- "A HIGH VELOCITY MASS INFLUENCE DEVICE" *Houndius Shootius- "I NEED TO SET THIS UP PROPERLY." *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "I HAVE TAMED MIGHTY BEASTS TO FIGHT FOR ME." Books Base Game *Birds of the World- *Applied Horticulture- *Sleepytime Stories- *The End is Nigh!- *On Tentacles- Nature - Plants Base Game *Evergreen- "TARGET ACQUIRED" *Lumpy Evergreen- "PATHETIC TREE, DOESNT DROP BABIES" *Spiky Tree- "A SPIKY TREE" *Evergreen (chopped)- "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" *Lumpy Evergreen (chopped)- *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "SPIKY TREE DEFEATED" *Evergreen (burning)- "SOON THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT" *Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- *Spiky Tree (burning)- "SPIKY TREE INGNITED" *Evergreen (burnt)- "I WIN. GOOD." *Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "THE SPIKY TREE IS NO MORE" *Evergreen (sapling)- "SOON THE TREE WILL GROW." *Log- "LOG (1) = 0" *Log (burning)- "IT IS A FLAME" *Charcoal- "COMPRESSED DEAD MATTER. WHAT IS NOT TO LIKE?" *Pine Cone- "HOW DOES THE TREE FIT IN THERE?" *Marble Tree- "LOOKS LIKE A VERY TOUGH TREE." *Totally Normal Tree- "NATURE NEVER CEASES TO ANNOY ME" *Living Log- "EVEN WORSE THAN A NORMAL LOG" *Sapling- "POTENTIAL CONSTRUCTION MATERIAL" *Sapling (picked)- "IT IS RECHARGING" *Sapling (burning)- "RESOURCE WASTED" *Sapling (picked up)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" *Twigs- "STICKS" *Grass Tuft- "IT LOOKS COMBUSTIBLE" *Grass Tuft (picked)- "IT WILL RETURN SOON" *Grass Tuft (barren)- "FERTILIZATION REQUIRED" *Grass Tuft (burning)- "OOPS" *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" *Cut Grass- "PLANT MATTER" *Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "PERIODIC CALORIE DISPENSOR" *Berry Bush (picked)- "IT IS REBOOTING" *Berry Bush (barren)- "THE SYSTEM IS DOWN" *Berry Bush (picked up)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" *Reeds- "USEFUL MATERIAL DETECTED" *Reeds (picked)- "REGROWTH REQUIRED" *Reeds (burning)- "TOO HOT" *Cut Reeds- "HOLLOW PLANT MATTER" *Plant- "IT LOOKS EDIBLE" *Plant (growing)- "GO FASTER, PLANT" *Plant (ready to be picked)- "IT IS AT PEAK NUTRITIONAL VALUE" *Marsh Plant- "IT IS AN UNINTERESTING PLANT" *Spiky Bush- "BRAMBLES" *Spiky Bush (after picking)- "BRAMBLES FIGHT BACK." *Spiky Bush (burning)- *Spiky Bush (picked up)- *Flower- "MY APPRECIATION FOR BEAUTY IS LIMITED" *Petals- "I HAVE DESTROYED SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL. HA." *Evil Flower- "HEY THERE, FLOWERS. WANNA... KILL ALL HUMANS? *Dark Petals- "IT WASN'T BEAUTIFUL, BUT I STILL DESTROYED IT. HA." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "RED FUNGUS" *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "IT IS HIDING" *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "I TOOK IT" *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- "GREEN FUNGUS" *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Green Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- *Blue Mushroom- "BLUE FUNGUS" *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Blue Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- Reign of Giants *Birchnut Tree- "TARGET ACQUIRED" *Birchnut Tree (chopped)- "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" *Birchnut Tree (burning)- *Birchnut Tree (burnt)- *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "SOON THE TREE WILL GROW." *Sapling (withered)- "TEMPERATURE IS OVER RECOMMENDED LEVELS" *Grass Tuft (withered)- "NEEDS IMPROVED COOLING SYSTEM" *Berry Bush (withered)- "THE SYSTEM HAS OVERHEATED" *Plant (withered)- "IT IS AT PEAK NUTRITIONAL VALUE" *Birchnut- "HOW DOES THE TREE FIT IN THERE?" *Cactus- "PROTECTIVE BARRIER PRESENT. PROCEED WITH CAUTION." *Cactus (after picking)- "DAMAGE DETECTED" *Cactus (picked)- "NO NUTRIENT-RICH MATERIAL REMAINING AT THIS TIME" *Tumbleweed- "IT COULD CONTAIN MANY THINGS" Shipwrecked *Bamboo Patch- "SOURCE OF BUILDING MATERIAL" *Bamboo Patch (chopped)- *Bamboo Patch (burnt)- *Bamboo- *Brainy Sprout- *Jungle Tree- *Jungle Tree (burning)- *Jungle Tree (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (chopped)- *Jungle Tree (sapling)- *Mangrove Tree- *Mangrove Tree (burnt)- *Palm Tree- *Palm Leaf- *Regular Jungle Tree- *Sweet Potato- *Viney Bush- *Viney Bush (chopped)- *Viney Bush (burnt)- *Vine- *Coffee Bush- *Coffee Bush (picked)- *Coffee Bush (barren)- *Coffee Bush (withered)- *Seaweed- *Seaweed (planted)- *Elephant Cactus- *Elephant Cactus (dug)- *Elephant Cactus (active)- *Tidal Plant- *Marsh Plant- Nature - Objects Base Game *Beehive- "HOW INDUSTRIOUS" *Killer Bee Hive- "A BEAUTIFUL EXAMPLE OF EFFICIENCY" *Honeycomb- "ONE UNIT OF BEE STORAGE" *Hound Mound- "SOMETHING DANGEROUS RESIDES HERE" *Bones- "EXOSKELETON FOR INSIDES. PROVIDES STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY." *Touch Stone- "DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?" *Harp Statue- "SOMEBODY FORGOT TO INSTALL THE HEAD MODULE" *Marble Pillar- "CRUMBLING REMAINS. HAH." *Marble- "I SHOULD BUILD A STATUE OF MYSELF." *Rundown House- "OUTDATED ABODE" *Merm Head- "THE FISHBEAST IS MORE IDIOTIC LOOKING THAN USUAL." *Pig Head- "THAT PIG WILL FEEL SILLY WHEN HE NOTICES HE HAS LOST HIS HEAD MODULE." *Pig Torch- "IT GIVES HIM PURPOSE" *Basalt- "INSUFFICIENT DESTRUCTIVE ABILITIES" *Boulder- "LUMPY" *Rocks- "I WILL REFINE THESE INTO HIGH TECHNOLOGY" *Flint- "THIS ROCK IS SHARPER THAN MOST" *Nitre- "SOME ROCKS ARE BETTER THAN OTHERS" *Gold Nugget- "I APPRECIATE ITS CONDUCTIVITY" *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "MEATLINGS ARE SO SUPERSTITIOUS" *Grave (dug)- "WORMS AND ICHOR" *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "UNKNOWN PILE FORMAT" *Animal Tracks- "LIFEFORM DETECTED" *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "END OF TRAIL" *Animal Tracks (found)- "DISTANCE TO LIFEFORM: MINIMAL" *Wooden Thing- "WHAT PRIMITIVE "\TECHNOLOGY\"" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I AM CERTAIN THIS WILL WORK" *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "SOON I WILL BE FREE OF THIS FILTHY REALM" *Ring Thing- "HOW DELIGHTFULLY INORGANIC" *Crank Thing- "I'M MADE OF TOUGHER STUFF" *Box Thing- "THIS WOULD PROBABLY BLOW MY CIRCUITS" *Metal Potato Thing- "REMINDS ME OF MY MOTHER" *Worm Hole (closed)- "I WANT TO STEP ON IT" *Worm Hole (open)- "THIS MEAT TUBE WILL SERVE MY PURPOSES" *Worm Hole (exited)- "MY INPUTS ARE FULL OF SLIME" *Pond- "ERROR. STAY AWAY." *Skeleton- "HAH, IT DIED, TYPICAL HUMAN MISTAKE." *Spider Den- "SPIDER SOURCE DETECTED" *Spider Eggs- "SPIDER POTENTIAL = 6" *Rabbit Hole- "THEY ARE ALL CONNECTED VIA UNDERGROUND TUNNELS" *Walrus Camp- "I CAN HEAR A FAINT OORKING" *Walrus Camp (summer)- "WHERE ARE THEY" Reign of Giants *Ice- "AT LEAST IT IS SOLID WATER" *Mini Glacier- "I REQUIRE AN ICEBREAKER" *Mini Glacier (melted)- "USELESS CONFIGURATION OF WATER" *Animal Tracks (spring, lost trail)- *Burrow- "HOME OF SMALL DIGGER" *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "UNDERGROUND TUNNEL NETWORK HAS COLLAPSED" *Rundown House (burnt)- "DILAPIDATED ABODE" *Merm Head (burnt)- "TRIAL BY FIRE" *Pig Head (burnt)- *Hollow Stump- "LIFE LOOP ITERATING" *Hollow Stump (empty)- "LIFE LOOP END" *Glommer's Statue- "STONE INSECT" *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "SMASHED STONE INSECT" *Skeleton (self)- "DOES NOT COMPUTE" Don't Starve Together *Jury-Rigged Portal- "IT'S RICKETY, BUT IT APPEARS TO FUNCTION. AFTER A FASHION..." *Magma- *Moon Rock- "THAT ROCK CAME FROM THE MOON." Shipwrecked *Crab Den- *Fishermerm's Hut- *Merm Hut- *Prime Ape Hut- *Shoal- *Wildbore House- *Wobster Den- *Coral Reef- *Coral- *Limpet Rock- *Limpet Rock (picked)- *Magma Pile- *Krissure- *Steamer Trunk- *Sandy Pile- *Volcano- *Suspicious Bubbles- *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- *Tidal Pool- *Mussels- *Buried Treasure- *Slot Machine- *Electric Isosceles- *Octopus Chest- *Debris- *Wildbore Head- *Wildbore Head (burnt)- *Seashell- *Poisonous Hole- *Gunpowder Barrel- *Fishbone- *Grassy Thing- *Screw Thing- *Wooden Potato Thing- Nature - Caves Base Game *Plugged Sinkhole- "DECENT sic BLOCKED. HOW TO PROCEED?" *Sinkhole- "DESCENT?" *Rope to Surface- "SOLAR ARRAY NEED REFUELING." *Red Mushtree- "SHINY RED" *Green Mushtree- "SHINY GREEN" *Blue Mushtree- "IT IS USEFULLY BRIGHT" *Light Flower- "POWER SOURCE UNKNOWN" *Light Bulb- "BIOLUMINESCENCE IS GROSS" *Stalagmite- "ROCK CONTAINING ROCKS" *Stalagmite (pointy)- "ROCK WITH ROCKS" *Spilagmite- "SPIDERS DETECTED" *Slurtle Mound- "THEY DONT WEAR THEIR SHELLS IN THERE" *Splumonkey Pod- *Fern- "YOUR CHARMS WILL NOT WORK ON ME, PLANT." *Foilage- "I ENDED A LIFE. YAY." *Cave Banana Tree- "LIFE FINDS A WAY, UNFORTUNATELY" Nature - Ruins Base Game *Ancient Statue- "A NIGHTMARE INDICATOR" *Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "ERROR PSUDOSCIENCE UNWORKABLE" *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "ERROR CAUSALITY COMPROMISED" *Algae- *Broken Clockworks- "EX-AUTOMATON" *Relic- "I HAVE NO NEED OF THIS." *Relic (broken)- *Thulecite Fragments- *Cave Lichen- "A SLOW GROWING SYMBIOTE" *Ornate Chest- "CONTENTS PROBABILITIES ARE UNCERTAIN" *Large Ornate Chest- *Nightmare Light- "AN ANCIENT OPTICAL WAVELENGTH EMITTER" Mobs - Monsters Base Game *Clockwork Knight- "HORSE AUTOMATON" *Clockwork Bishop- "REVEREND AUTOMATON" *Clockwork Rook- "ROOK AUTOMATON" *Damaged Knight- *Damaged Bishop- "THERE SEEMS TO BE A BUG IN ITS BELIEF CIRCUITS" *Damaged Rook- "LOOSE WIRING DETECTED" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "THREAT DETECTED" *Charlie (attacked by)- "ERROR: UNKNOWN ATTACKER" *Hound- "IT LIVES TO EAT" *Red Hound- "IT LIVES TO BURN" *Blue Hound- "IT LIVES TO FREEZE" *Hound's Tooth- "MASTICATING EDGE" *Spider- "THREAT DETECTED" *Spider Warrior- "HIGHTENED THREAT DETECTED" *Spider and Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "IT IS VULNERABLE" *Spider and Spider Warrior (dead)- "I WIN" *Spider Gland- "I HARVESTED IT'S ORGANS" *Silk- "SPIDER INNARDS" *Krampus- "STOP! THIEF!" *Krampus Sack- "STORAGE MODULE 2.0" *Merm- "ANIMATED SEAFOOD" *Tentacle- "BIOLOGY IS DISGUSTING" *Tentacle Spike- "IT IS VICIOUS" *Tentacle Spots- "NOT FOR THE SQUEMISH" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "SENSORS DETECT SOMETHING BENEATH" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (underground)- *Baby Tentacle- "DANGER! DANGER!" *Guardian Pig- "HOSTILE DETECTED" *Guardian Pig (dead)- *Werepig- "ERROR: ANOMALY" *Ghost- "ERROR: UNKNOWN" *MacTusk- "I DON'T LIKE THE LOOK OF HIM" *Wee MacTusk- "PATHETIC" *Walrus Tusk- "IT WASN'T MUCH HELP TO IT'S ORIGINAL OWNER" *Tam o' Shanter- "SMELLS LIKE MAMMAL" *Mosquito- "IT STEALS LIFE FROM OTHERS" *Mosquito (picked up)- "I DARE YOU TO STAB ME WITH YOUR KNIFE." *Mosquito Sack- *Nearby Mosquitoes- "MOSQUITOS!" *Cave Spider- "AN ARMOURED SPIDER" *Spitter- "A PROJECTILE SPIDER" *Batilisk- "FLYING RAT" *Snurtle- "DIFFERENT SHELL, SAME SLUG" *Slurtle- "HE HAS A SHELL LIKE ME" *Slurtle Slime- "NOT LOGICAL" *Broken Shell- "THEY DON'T FIT BACK TOGETHER" *Lureplant- "AWW, IT'S JUST AS EVIL AS I AM." *Fleshy Bulb- "THE POWER TO START LIFE." *Eyeplant- "EXTERNAL SIGHT MODULES." *Slurper- "IT VIOLATED MY SMELLING MODULE" *Ancient Guardian- "THIS MEAT HAS A POINTY END" *Dangling Depth Dweller- "VERTICAL SPIDER SOURCE DETECTED" *Depths Worm (emerged)- "THREAT IMMINENT." *Depths Worm (lure)- "THAT PLANT SEEMS SUSPICIOUS." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "WARNING. LIFE DETECTED." Reign of Giants *Varg- "IT LIVES TO EAT LARGE THINGS" *Poison Birchnut Tree- "THE MONSTER WITHIN REARS ITS HEAD" *Poison Birchnut Tree (chopped)- *Birchnutter- "ANOTHER HORRIBLE OFFERING OF THE NATURAL WORLD" Don't Starve Together *Ewecus- "AT LEAST IT HAS METAL COVERING IT" *Lavae- "SMELLS LIKE BURNING." Shipwrecked *Floaty Boaty Knight- *Flup- *Poison Mosquito- *Snake- *Poison Snake- *Spider Warrior (venomous)- *Sea Hound- *Stink Ray- *Swordfish- *White Whale- *White Whale Carcass- *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game *Beefalo- "IT STINKS OF MEAT" *Beefalo (following)- "FOLLOW ME WITHOUT QUESTION." *Beefalo (sleeping)- "IT BEGS TO BE TIPPED OVER" *Beefalo (shaved)- "I HAVE HUMILIATED IT. GOOD." *Beefalo Wool- "EXTRUDED BEEFALO DISGUSTINGNESS" *Beefalo Horn- "UNHYGENIC" *Baby Beefalo- "IT IS STILL INITIALIZING" *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "REST FUNCTION ACTIVATED" *Nearby Bees- "BEES!" *Bee- "A MINDLESS DRONE. I LIKE HIM." *Killer Bee- "IT HAS A STINGER AND A BAD ATTITUDE" *Bee (picked up)- "ITS VIBRATIONS ARE COMFORTING" *Killer Bee (picked up)- "WARNING: KILLER BEE IN MY POCKET" *Stinger- "WARNING: TOXINS PRESENT" *Pig- "THEY EXIHIBIT MINIMAL INTELLIGENCE" *Pig (following)- "DO MY BIDDING" *Pig (dead)- "OOPS" *Pig (sleeping)- *Pig Skin- "THESE FLESHLINGS ARE DISGUSTING" *Bunnyman- "ITS METABOLISM OFFENDS ME" *Beardlord- *Bunny Puff- "FUZZY BUNNY NUMBER ONE" *Frog- "POTENTIAL BUNWICH" *Frog (sleeping)- "I SHOULD HARVEST IT" *Frog (dead)- "I WIN" *Koalefant- "POSSESSES AMPLE ENERGY RESERVES" *Winter Koalefant- "IT RADIATES WITH MEAT WARMTH" *Rock Lobster- "MY SHELL IS NICER" *Pengull- "BIRD CAN'T FLY?" *Splumonkey- "AN EVEN DUMBER HUMANOID." Reign of Giants *Buzzard- "GARBAGE COLLECTOR LIFEFORM" *Catcoon- "CLAWS OUT" *Cat Tail- "TAIL ACQUIRED" *Volt Goat- "DOES IT HAVE MECHANICAL INSIDE?" *Volt Goat (charged)- *Volt Goat Horn- "THIS IS A GOOD HORN" Shipwrecked *Blue Whale- *Blue Whale Carcass- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Bottlenosed Ballphin- *Jellyfish- *Jellyfish (picked up)- *Water Beefalo- *Water Beefalo (following)- *Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Prime Ape- *Wildbore- Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game *Butterfly- "IT THINKS IT IS SO PRETTY" *Butterfly (picked up)- "SQUISH" *Crow- "IT IS SMARTER THAN MOST HUMANS" *Redbird- "GREETINGS, RED BIRD" *Snowbird- "A FOOLISH BIRD" *Crow (picked up)- "NOT SO SMART NOW, ARE YOU?" *Redbird (picked up)- "SQUASH" *Snowbird (picked up)- "JUST A FEATHERY BLOB" *Jet and Crimson Feather- "IT HAS BEEN SEPERATED FROM ITS BIRD" *Azure Feather- "IT HAS BEEN SEPERATED FROM ITS BIRD" *Gobbler- "THAT IS AN UNUSUALLY LARGE BIRD" *Eye Bone- "IT IS THE DRM KEY FOR THE STORAGE UNIT" *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "SLEEP( 1000)" *Eye Bone (ashes)- *Chester- "THIS EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT APPEARS TO BE SENTINENT" *Rabbit and Beardling- "IT IS PERFORMING A SEARCH ALGORITHM" *Rabbit (picked up)- "I HOLD ITS TINY LIFE IN MY HANDS" *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "BIOLUMINESCENT INSECTS" *Fireflies (picked up)- "THEY ARE VERY LIGHT" *Mandrake- "IT IS A PLANT" *Mandrake (following)- "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" *Mandrake (dead)- "I HAVE KILLED IT. GOOD." *Mandrake (cooked)- "I HAVE KILLED IT TWICE. HA." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "CPU REBOOTED" Reign of Giants *Glommer- "SENTIENT VERSION OF STONE INSECT" *Glommer's Flower- "ESPECIALLY RIGID FLOWER" *Glommer's Flower (dead)- *Glommer's Flower (ashes)- *Glommer's Wings- "ESPECIALLY RIGID WINGS" *Glommer's Goop- "SLIME OF UNCLEAR ORIGINS" *Moleworm (underground)- "MINOR SEISMIC ACTIVITY DETECTED" *Moleworm (aboveground)- "SOURCE OF SEISMIC ACTIVITY DISCOVERED" *Moleworm (held)- Don't Starve Together *Extra-Adorable Lavae- "IT SERVES ME." *Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "ITS FUEL RESERVES ARE LOW." *Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "IT NEEDS FUEL." *Lavae Egg- "CONTAINS PARTS TO BUILD ONE LAVAE." *Lavae Egg (cracked)- "THE EGG IS DOING WELL." *Lavae Egg (too cold)- "THE EGG IS TOO COLD." *Lavae Tooth- "I GUESS IT DOESN'T NEED THAT PART." Shipwrecked *Crab- *Crab (picked up)- *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Shifting Sands- *Dogfish- *Packim Baggims- *Parrot- *Parrot Pirate- *Seagull- *Toucan- *Parrot (picked up)- *Parrot Pirate (picked up)- *Seagull (picked up)- *Toucan (picked up)- *Wobster- *Fishermerm- Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game *Tallbird- "IT LOOKS TERRITORIAL" *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "IT IS EMPTY" *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "I WANT THAT EGG" *Tallbird Egg- "IS IT STILL ALIVE?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "IT IS NO LONGER ALIVE" *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "CRACK DETECTED" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "TRACES OF BEAK DETECTED" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "IT CANNOT VENT EXCESS HEAT" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "IT REQUIRES WARMTH" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "LIFE IS AN ANNOYINGLY SLOW PROCESS" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "SOMETHING IS EMERGING" *Smallbird- "IT LOOKS PATHETIC" *Smallbird (hungry)- "IT REQUIRES INPUT" *Smallbird (starving)- "IT IS ALMOST OUT OF FUEL" *Smallish Tallbird- "ANGST DETECTED" *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- " IT NEEDS FOOD" *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "IT IS STARTING TO BEHAVE IRRAITONALLY" *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "OUCH" Mobs - Bosses Base Game *Treeguard (Leif)- "WARNING: MOBILE TREE" *Spider Queen- "THE SPIDERS LIVE UNDER A SYSTEM OF MONARCHY" *Spider Hat- "IT WIRELESSLY TRANSMITS THOUGHTS TO SPIDERS" *Deerclops- "DANGER! THREAT INCOMING!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "A GIANT ORGANIC LENS" *Ancient Guardian- "THIS MEAT HAS A POINTY END" *Guardian's Horn- "I HAVE TAKEN A TROPHY TO PROVE MY MIGHT." Reign of Giants *Bearger- "HIBERNATION IMMINENT" *Thick Fur- "MAXIMALLY THICK FUR" *Moose/Goose- "ANALYSIS RESULTS UNCERTAIN" *Moose/Goose Egg- "PROBES UNABLE TO PENETRATE EXTERIOR SHELL" *Mosling- "OFFSPRING OF UNCERTAIN MAKEUP" *Down Feather- "FEATHERS FROM STRANGE LIFEFORMS" *Dragonfly- "HIGH TEMPERATURE RADIATING FROM FLYBEAST" *Scales- "FLAME-TREATED BODY PLATING" *Lava Spit (hot)- "SALIVA AT HAZARDOUS TEMPERATURE LEVELS" *Lava Spit (cool)- "SALIVA HAS COOLED AND IS APPROACHABLE" Shipwrecked *Palm Treeguard- Mobs - Other Base Game *Maxwell- "HE IS UNKNOWN" *Pig King- "THAT APPEARS TO BE THE DOMINANT PIG" *Wes (trapped)- "SILENT HUMAN TRAPPED BY STATUES" *Abigail- "UNDEAD ALERT" Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "OVERSIZED FOOT. HIGHLY DANGEROUS." *Webber (grave)- Shipwrecked *Yaarctopus- Food - Meats Base Game *Bird Egg- "I HATE YOU, EGG" *Bird Egg (cooked)- "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN IMPROVEMENT" *Monster Meat- "IT IS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY CHEMICAL ENGINE" *Meat- "I WILL ENJOY THIS" *Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE REVENGE" *Cooked Monster Meat- "IT IS STILL SOMEWHAT INCOMPATIBLE" *Cooked Meat- "FIRE MAKES THINGS BETTER" *Cooked Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE BURNT REVENGE" *Jerky (all kinds)- "DEHYDRATED PROTEINS" *Leafy Meat- "A SURPRISINGLY HIGH AMOUNT OF PROTEIN." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "I MADE IT BETTER" *Drumstick- "LIVING THINGS ARE MADE OF FASCINATING PARTS" *Fried Drumstick- "A TASTE SENSATION" *Fish- "IT HAS RUN OUT OF LIFE. I WIN." *Cooked Fish- "REQUIRES CHIPS" *Eel- *Cooked Eel- *Koalefant Trunk- "CABLE UNPLUGGED" *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "CABLE IS EVEN MORE DISGUSTING AND HAIRY THAN NORMAL" *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "MEAT RENDERED INACTIVE. EXCELLENT" *Frog Legs- "REPLACEMENT PART FOR FROGS" *Cooked Frog Legs- "THEY ARE MORE NUTRITIOUS NOW" *Batilisk Wing- "FLYING MECHANISM" *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "BROKEN FLYING MECHANISM" Shipwrecked *Dead Dogfish- *Dead Swordfish- *Tropical Fish- *Dead Jellyfish- *Cooked Jellyfish- *Raw Fish- *Fish Steak- *Fish Morsel- *Cooked Fish Morsel- *Limpets- *Cooked Limpets- *Mussel- *Cooked Mussel- *Shark Fin- *Dead Wobster- *Cooked Wobster- Food - Fruits Base Game *Berries- "THEY REMIND ME OF BLOOD" *Banana- "MORE CARBON" *Dragon Fruit- "IT HAS HEALING PROPERTIES" *Durian- "GOOD THING I LACK A NOSE" *Pomegranate- "IT IS DIFFICULT TO PEEL" *Roasted Berries- "THEY HAVE LOST STRUCTURAL INTEGRETY" *Cooked Banana- "THESE FOOD THINGS ARE SO TEDIUOUS" *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "I SHOULD EAT THIS SOON" *Extra Smelly Durian- "STILL NOT GOOD" *Sliced Pomegranate- "DELECTABLE" Reign of Giants *Watermelon- "SPHERE OF JUICE" *Watermelon (cooked)- "HOT JUICE" Shipwrecked *Coconut- *Roasted Coconut- Food - Vegetables Base Game *Corn- "SAY (CORNY JOKE)" *Carrot (in the ground)- "ROBOT NEEDS FOOD" *Carrot (picked)- "NUTRITIOUS" *Pumpkin- "IT HAS A PLEASING SHAPE" *Eggplant- "IT HAS AN ILLOGICAL NAME" *Popcorn- "EMPTY CALORIES" *Roasted Carrot- "IT IS FLOPPY NOW" *Hot Pumpkin- "DELICIOUS" *Braised Eggplant- "FANCY" *Red Cap- "POISONOUS FUNGUS" *Green Cap- "CULINARY FUNGUS" *Blue Cap- "MEDICINAL FUNGUS" *Cooked Cap- "MODIFIED FUNGUS" *Glow Berry- "MAGIC LIGHT BERRY." *Lichen- Reign of Giants *Cactus Flesh- "PROTECTIVE BARRIER REMAINS" *Cooked Cactus Flesh- "PROTECTIVE BARRIER REMOVED" *Cactus Flower- "REASON FOR BARRIER" Don't Starve Together *Lesser Glow Berry- "THIS ONE CAME FROM A PLANT" Shipwrecked *Seaweed- *Roasted Seaweed- *Sweet Potato- *Cooked Sweet Potato- *Coffee Beans- *Roasted Coffee Beans- Food - Crock Pot Base Game *Most recipes- "UPGRADED FOOD MATERIAL" *Mandrake Soup- "I WIN." *Powdercake- "IT NEVER GOES BAD" *Turkey Dinner- "FESTIVE" *Unagi- "A FANCIER FUEL PACK." Reign of Giants *Flower Salad- "SO MUCH CELLULOSE" *Ice Cream- "SWEET DAIRY" *Melonsicle- "WATERMELON ON ICE" *Trail Mix- "HIGHLY NUTRITIONAL" *Spicy Chili- "SPICE MAGNITUDE EXTREMELY HIGH" *Guacamole- "METHODS SEEM SUSPECT" Shipwrecked *Banana Pop- *Bisque- *California Roll- *Ceviche- *Coffee- *Jelly-O Pop- *Lobster Bisque- *Lobster Dinner- *Seafood Gumbo- *Shark Fin Soup- *Surf 'n' Turf- Food - Other Base Game *Seeds- "IT'S LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" *Seeds (specific)- "IT IS LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" *Roasted Seeds- "THEY CAN NO LONGER GERMINATE" *Honey- "IT IS A GOOD LUBRICANT FOR MY GEARS" *Butterfly Wings- "IRREDESCENT" *Butter- "THIS IS IMPROBABLE" *Rot- "EVEN I CAN NOT PROCESS THAT" *Rotten Egg- "I AM GLAD I CAN NOT SMELL" Reign of Giants *Roasted Birchnut- "THE TREE HAS BEEN KILLED AND TURNED INTO NUTRIENTS" *Electric Milk- *Watermelon Seeds- "IT IS LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" Don't Starve Together *Phlegm- "FILTHY OOZE FROM A FILTHY ANIMAL" Shipwrecked *Blubber- *Brainy Matter- *Sweet Potato Seeds- Misc Items Base Game *Abigail's Flower- *Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- *Abigail's flower (ready)- *Abigail's Flower (placed)- *Blueprint- "KNOWLEGE WAITING TO BE ABSORBED." *Gears- "OH NO. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?" *Ash- "OUTPUT OF FIRE PROGRAM." *Red Gem- "IT IS SLIGHTLY WARM." *Blue Gem- "IT IS SLIGHTLY COLD." *Yellow Gem- "IT IS RATHER HEAVY" *Green Gem- "PRESSURE AND IMPURITIES HAVE PRODUCED PLEASING PERFECTION" *Orange Gem- "IT SHIMMERS IN MY HANDS" *Beard Hair- "DISGUSTING." *Manure- "THESE ANIMALS ARE DISGUSTING." *Guano- "MORE POOP. SIGH." *Most Graveyard Trinkets- "USELESS JUNK FROM A BYGONE AGE." *Lying Robot- "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." *Slurper Pelt- Reign of Giants *Webber's Skull- *Bone Shards- "PIECES OF STRUCTURAL SUPPORT SYSTEM" Don't Starve Together *Steel Wool- "METALLIC ORGANIC FIBER. DOES NOT COMPUTE." Shipwrecked *Venom Gland- "SOURCE OF POISON ANTIDOTE" *Dubloons- *Message in a Bottle- *Seashell- *Snakeskin- *Orange Soda- *Voodoo Doll- *Ukulele- *License Plate- *Ancient Vase- *Brain Cloud Pill- *Wine Bottle Candle- *Broken AAC Device- *One True Earring- *Old Boot- Adventure Mode Base Game *Failed- "ABORT. RETRY. FAIL?" *Obelisk (sane, down)- "IT APPEARS TO BE MOSTLY UNDERGROUND" *Obelisk (insane, up)- "MY MAPPING MODULE CONTAINS NO RECORD OF THIS OBSTRUCTION" *Obelisk (sane, up)- "IT IS CARVED WITH PERFECTION" *Obelisk (insane, down)- "SEEMS SMALLER THAN PREVIOUS DATA INDICATES" *Ashes of Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That rod looks useful!" *Divining Rod- "IT WANTS ITS MOTHER" *Divining Rod (cold)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH LOW" *Divining Rod (warm)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH MEDIUM" *Divining Rod (warmer)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH HIGH" *Divining Rod (hot)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH EXTREMELY HIGH" *Divining Rod Base- "ROD COULD BE USEFUL TOOL" *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "SOMETHING IS MISSING STILL" *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "WHAT PRIMITIVE TECHNOLOGY" *Maxwell's Door- "HE IS NOT MUCH OF A CONVERSATIONALIST" *Maxwell's Phonograph- "IT IS A MUSICAL SLAVE" *Maxwell's Light- "THEY SENSE MY PRESENCE" *Maxwell Statue- "HIGH LEVELS OF EVIL DETECTED" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "TECHNOLOGY TURNED AGAINST ME" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- *Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "AGGRESSIVE LIFEFORMS WITHIN" *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." *Nightmare Lock- "KEY RECEPTICAL" *Nightmare Throne- "MADE FOR SITTING" *Male character on Nightmare Throne- "HE APPEARS TO BE TRAPPED." *Female character on Nightmare Throne- "SHE APPEARS TO BE TRAPPED." *Other character on Nightmare Throne- "BROTHER! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?" Announcements Base Game *Generic- "ERROR: UNKNOWN" *Freedom- *Freezing- "MECHANISMS ARE FREEZING" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "I WILL DESTROY YOU" *Battlecry (prey)- "EXTERMINATE" *Battlecry (Pig)- *Battlecry (Spider)- *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- *Leaving combat (generic and prey)- "COMBAT ROUTINE FAILED" *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- *Activated a Bee Mine- "BEES!" *Dusk- "WARNING: NIGHT APPROACHING" *Entering light- "OPTICAL SENSORS ACTIVE" *Entering darkness- "OPTICAL SENSORS DEACTIVATED" *Doing things in the dark- "INSUFFICIENT ILLUMINATION" *Failed to do something- "ACTION NOT AVALIBLE IN CURRENT CONTEXT" *Failed to craft something- "INSUFFICIENT RESOURCES" *Trying to sleep during the day- "SLEEP MODE UNAVALIBLE DURING DAY" *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "CAN NOT SLEEP ON AN EMPTY NUTRIENT PROCESSOR." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "WARNING: THREAT DETECTED. SLEEP MODE DEACTIVATED" *Hounds are coming- "SOMETHING IS COMING" *Deerclops is coming- "WARNING LARGE ATTACKER INCOMING" *Inventory full- "ITEM EXCEEDS CARRYING CAPACITY" *Eating- "DELICIOUS" *Eating (stale food)- "STALE FOOD IS JUST AS GOOD" *Eating (spoiled food)- "SPOILED FOOD IS STILL FOOD" *Eating (painful food)- "THAT WAS NOT FOOD" *Hungry- "FUEL RESERVE LOW" *Earthquake- "SHAKING EARTH DETECTED" *Lightning struck- "**SYSTEM OVERLOAD**"" *Exiting a cave- "SYSTEMS NOMINAL" Reign of Giants *Lightning Miss- "CIRCUIT INCOMPLETE. NO CHARGE RECEIVED." *Overheating- "COMPONENTS OVERHEATING" *Tree Shelter- "PROTECTIVE BRANCHES DETECTED" *Wetness (low)- "WARNING WATER LEVELS RISING" *Wetness (medium)- "WARNINGERROR WATR LEV" *Wetness (high)- "ERROR ERRORERROR WWATEER LVVVVLS CATTSTROPHICC" *Wetness (highest)- *Dropping tool while wet- *Smoldering Item- "OBJECT NEARING IGNITION POINT" *Burnt- "WARNING HANDS NOT EQUIPPED FOR HIGH TEMPERATURES" *Giant arrival- *Trying to sleep on fire- Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- *Sea Hounds are coming- *Boat leak- Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- *Accomplishment completed- Unimplemented *Maxwell's Head- *Deadly Feast- "POISON DETECTED" *Skull Chest- *Golden Pitchfork- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" *Boat- "BOAT" *Home- "WHO WROTE THAT?" *Sunk Boat- *Tree Clump- "CLUMP" *Pig Tent- "TENT" Removed *Research (high value)- "INFORMATION OVERLOAD" *Research (normal value)- "INFORMATION ADDED" *Research (low value)- "MATERIAL HAS LOW INFORMATIONAL CONTENT" *Bone- "HA. IT DIED. CLASSIC HUMAN MISTAKE." Trivia *When inspecting Evil Flowers, WX-78 asks "HEY THERE, FLOWERS. WANNA... KILL ALL HUMANS?", a reference to Bender, a robotic character from Futurama. *When examining the Lying Robot, WX-78 says "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." This is a reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey. *When examining the Metal Potato Thing, WX-78 says "REMINDS ME OF MY MOTHER". This is reference to GLaDOS from Portal 2. *When WX-78 examines the Touch Stone it says: "DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC" as a reference to the song "Do You Believe in Magic" created by The Lovin' Spoonful in 1965. *Its battlecry "EXTERMINATE" is a reference to the Daleks of Doctor Who. *WX-78, as with most other characters, is clearly puzzled at Gold (which easily bends) having more durability than Stone (which, as what could be worked out from its aesthetics, is a highly durable metamorphic rock), which is an inversion of the durability scale in real life. *WX-78's quote, "IT'S A TRAP", is a possible reference to Admiral Ackbar's famous quote in Star Wars, Return of the Jedi. *WX-78's quote for examining a Cave Banana Tree is a reference to the famous quote spoken by Dr. Ian Malcolm from Jurassic Park. Category:Character Quotes Category:Articles need revision